Zevalhua (character)
** ** ** ** **Kulyuk **Felice *Disciples **Mare **Alpha (formerly) *Enemies **Summoner (major enemy) **Summoner Hall |aliases = Divine Emperor Zevalhua |counterpart = Zevalhua the Supreme Ruling God Zevalhua }} Debut Appearance Zevalhua makes her debut appearance in Mirvana, as the god that imprisons Agni region as well as the final boss at the Tower of God on Mirvana. In the story-line Zevalhua was originally the Goddess of ingenuity and discipline, who became known as one of the Four Fallen Gods for her attempt to twist the order of the world to her own liking. Before the War started, She had a disciple who was known for his firm believe in power. One day, he challenged Zevalhua to test Her power. However, the battle was interrupted thanks to one of Zevalhua's another disciple's tricks, forcing him to retire after suffering a serious wound. After Karna Masta announced His plan to eradicate humanity, a member of Divine Ten disappeared. Zevalhua ordered one of Her disciple to exile one of Kulyuk's disciple. However, she was able to discern through the disciple's lies, and ultimately outsmarted her opponent. Enraged, the disciple then pointed her weapon towards Zevalhua and strike Her recklessly with full power. After the Great War, Zevalhua resides in Agni Region. Even so, She wanted to expand her territory to Vriksha region, which makes Her and shares a hostile relationship. Personality Through her fable, Zevalhua was implied to be avaricious and depraved. It is also heavily hinted that the Divine Emperor is power-hungry and possibly possesses a dictator-like mindset, as she once challenged Afla Dilith into a blood-painted war along with her minions for domination over a certain region. It is also suggested that the vague deity harbors some qualities of trickery as well as a manipulative side to her personality, displayed when she is able to take benefit of Averus' troubled position to her own advantage. Her Omni Evolution's lore and dialogues during the Strategy Zone Battle however, showed another possible side of Zevalhua who once upholded laws and ingenuity, as well as encouraging humans to learn from their mistake and improving themselves into better a better person. Abilities In the final battle of Mirvana, Zevalhua is demonstrated to harbor an abundance of destructive Dark elemental magic with additional effects. Debacle Fang Although not as powerful as her other attacks, Debacle Fang still plays a key role in Zevalhua's abilities. It is capable of casting Curse at a single opponent. Kratia This ability could be referred to as unique, as not only it attacks all of her opponents, but Kratia is able to leech life from them to benefit the Fallen God. Infinite World Other than the prominent Endless, Zevalhua is able to cast a potent magic under the name Infinite World. It inflicts damage on all of her opposers and it could cast both Paralysis and Curse. Endless As one of the deities of the Four Fallen Gods, Zevalhua is capable of casting Endless with unique chant, an immensely powerful magic only unique to the gods. "The Fallen gods who are meant to destroy... Abandon all false poetry... Advance towards true path... Those who are allies with darkness against light... Your wicked existence will serve me well..." Relationships Mare As a disciple, she is very loyal to her master. According to her mythos, she and Zevalhua advanced into the battlefield to clash with the latter's rival, Beast God Afla Dilith as well as his disciple, . Both the goddess and Mare herself likes to battle through dirty and deceitful means, even in wars. Alpha Alpha was once one of Zevalhua's minions and also disciple. It is suggested that his mistress is quite fond of Alpha due to his distaste and resentment on weaknesses, hence, the conflicts he had made that derived from his solidarity upon his beliefs is often overlooked by the goddess. Alpha once challenged Zevalhua to a battle to test her, but amidst the clash, Alpha was then heavily wounded by Mare's traps and he disappeared for aid. The disciple addresses Zevalhua with respect, calling her "Lady Zevalhua". Afla Dilith The gods are intertwined in a malicious and hazardous relationship. The deities once fought an immense war for land, as Zevalhua desired to expand her iron-fisted rule over to Vriskha, in which it is under the hands of her treacherous rival. It is hinted that both govern over equal abilities and powers, as the Beast God and the Divine Emperor herself managed to reach to a deadlock with both deities managing to cause great damage to one another. Averus According to her myth, Averus underwent a search for her lost master and was taken advantage by Zevalhua as she appeared before the disciple. The follower courageously battled against Zevalhua, although it was blatant that the goddess was much more powerful than the disciple. It is implied that though Averus' attacks were powerful, she cannot defeat the goddess. And Zevalhua soon conquered Averus with her own arsenal. Zevalhua holds some element of awe for the disciple, as the latter managed to surpass her limits as she battled against the Divine Emperor. Trivia * Many of Zevalhua's attacks refer to various genus of flower. ** Nemophila Benefit - Nemophila ** Achillea Benefit - Achillea ** Arium Benefit - Arum ** Lone Lupinus - Lupinus ** Robelia Alone - Lobelia ** Tistel Devote - Thistle ** Calendula Pain - Calendula